Falta una copa en la mesaY sobra un alma en el cielo
by Natsu D. Tavera
Summary: Que hacer si es Nochebuena y no sientes alegría? Porque por mas que estas con tu familia todos sienten la misma agonía, ya que aunque son 5 meses desde lo ocurrido todos sienten el vacío aunque en sus caras no se refleje. Es que falta una copa en la mesa...y sobra un alma en el cielo. Primer fic, recién me animo a subir algo así que PASEN Y LEAN.


_**Bueno, no me siento con animo para bromear ni nada de ello. Hace 6 días fue nochebuena pero me sentía decaido y gracias a una imagen que compartio mi primo es que surgio la idea de escribir esto. Estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el momento que lo escribí pero no importó, esto me ayudó**_ _ **a desahogarme**_

 _ **Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La historia es de mi autoría**_

Hola –Natsu-

 _ **Hola –pos soy sho hablando-**_

 _ **Natsu PoV**_

Hoy, nochebuena, no me siento con animos. Noche para compartir en familia? Puede quevsi, pero todos sentimos el mismo vacio y nadie quiere nombrarlo.

Porque hace 5 meses y 19 dias mi abuela murio.

Hace 1 año, 5 meses y 19 dias murio mi abuela de parte paterna y aunque no la vi desde el divorcio de mi madre Grandenney con mi padre Acnologia, me dolio enterarme, pero no fue grande el dolor. En cambio, hace 5 meses y 19 dias tuve que ver partir a mi viejita Teddy.

La perdi a ella, mi ultima abuela, mi segunda madre, la segunda que me sostuvo cuando fue recien nacido, aquella mi pasita que me consolaba cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Se cayo en su departamento y se rompio la cadera, por lo que tuvo que entrar al hospital de emergencia. Paso un tiempo de interna, porque mi madre y mis tios lograron comprarle una protesis y por ello le programaron una operacion.

Dolia horrores verla ahi, quejandose por cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba, pero queriamos verla feliz, por eso la distraiamos. Durante ese tiempo recordaba lo que vivia con ella, como antes de que aquello ocurriera yo y mi hermanita Wendy le dabamos cafe con pan y le haciamos compañia en su departamento, como le compraba sus cigarros cuando me pedia cual niñita pequeña que fuera.

Finalmente estabamos a dias de su operacion y ella le pidio a mi tio Metallicana que rezaran para que todo saliera bien. El jueves entro a operacion y despues de unas horas salio de la misma con exito. Viernes estaba bien, o al menos eso queriamos creer.

Sabado sali en la mañana a la U, estaba en la materia de Barman; sali de alli a mi casa para dejar mis cosas. Saliendo de casa me fije que empezo a nevar, me parecio extraño y me puso algo nostalgico, no sabia porque. Llegue al hospital, me dijeron que le habia dado un paro pero la habian logrado resucitar. Con Wendy, mi primo Lector y mi prima Chelia nos fuimos a mi casa, justo era la final de la Copa America. En la noche mi primo Sting vino y nos advirtio "Preparense para lo peor".

Con eso lo dijo todo: aquella viejita que tanto me cuido estaba por decir adios. Sali a comprar cena para los cinco, debia mi mente despejar. Mi familia llego y cansados nos fuimos a descansar.

El dia siguiente, domingo 5 de julio nos fuimos todos a almorzar y recorde que exactamente un año atras mi otra abuela tambien fallecio. Terminando fuimos al hospital, donde mas familiares empezaban a llegar.

Hasta que a las 14:00 mi viejita finalmente partio, de mi lado desaparecio y ahi fue que entendi que la nieve del dia anterior era su forma de decirnos adios.

Dos paros fulminantes fueron los causantes y en medio del dolor, Sting, Lector y yo debiamos soportar el dolor, ser los pilares de la famila. Lector y yo fuimos con mi tio Metallicana y en nosotros lloro, nunca lo habia visto derrumbado. Uno por uno fuimos entrando a despedirnos de mi pasita, yo antes de eso sali corriendo sin que me vieran y en un rincon del hospital me puse a llorar y gritar: mi ultima abuela se habia ido, exactamente un año despues de la primera. Cuando entre a despedirme me destrozo verla sin respirar y con tubos que la ayudaban a continuar.

Ahora, 5 meses y 19 dias despues estoy sentado en el sillon en casa de mi tio Weisslogia y su nueva esposa con quien tiene una hija de 3 años. Esta nochebuena esta lloviendo, reflejando en pesar de nuestro interior, pero nadie se atreve a hablar.

-oe Natsu- aqui viene Sting, avisandome que la cena servida ya esta -vamos a sentarnos ya-

-Ya voy- le digo y me logro levantar

Sentados todos en la mesa ya estan y aunque nuestras caras no lo demuestran todos, incluido mi padre adoptivo Igneel, tenemos el mismo lamentar, que al mirar al centro no me cuesta recordar, pues esta Navidad...

Falta una copa en la mesa y sobra un alma en el cielo

 ** _Bueno, que les pareció? Esto surgió una hora antes de que saliera de mi casa hacia la casa de mi tío porque ahí debía pasar nochebuena. Denle like, dejen review y pues nos leemos después._**


End file.
